Conventionally, an electric tool driven by power supplied from a commercial alternating current power supply to a commutator motor, for example, an impact driver has been known. Also, in recent years, an electric tool in which a brushless motor is used as the motor and a rotation number of the motor can be precisely controlled by a microcomputer mounted on a control board has been suggested in Patent Document 1, for example.